Intentional Cruelties
by Wedjatqi
Summary: An alien consciousness in control of Teyla has some nasty fun with John, sharing some truths about how Teyla really feels about him. JT


**Rating**: M

**Warnings:** Contains torture of a sexual nature, some might think it a little dark, so please avoid if you don't like anything in this area.

**Disclaimers**: I make no profit of any kind from this fic, only hoping to enjoy this world a little more than what the writers allowed.

**Spoilers**: Set after season 5, Atlantis back in the Pegasus galaxy and Kanaan is still around.

**Note: **Part of Fic Tag with Gater101 – please feel free to continue with this story hun.

--------

Consciousness returned slowly, fortunately, because his head ached and it took him a few moments to register the fact that he couldn't move his arms. Adrenaline kicked into his bloodstream and he forced his heavy eyelids open. He flexed his arms and they responded, but they were restrained behind him. Several bands of what looked like rope were wrapped around his middle, strapping him to the chair that was seriously uncomfortable under his backside. He shifted in the seat, adjusting himself and returning blood flow to his arms, legs and complaining backside.

He tested the strength of the rope around him, which looked suspiciously like the climbing room that was kept in stores. And there was more around his wrists, securing his arms back. He wriggled his wrists trying to see how much give there was to the straps. There was enough room to twist his hands round and he felt the cool metal of the back legs of the chair. He grasped the metal and used it as help him flex his arms and shoulders again. The climbing rope was designed to have a lot of flex and give in it and he felt it stretch slightly around him, but whoever had strapped him down had given him just enough space to be able to breathe, but not enough that he could wriggle the rope free.

He swore quietly as he relaxed. He tested his legs, but there were straps around his ankles attaching him to the front chair legs and they were just as secure. It wasn't the first time John had woken up strapped to a chair, but he had so hoped it wasn't going to happen again.

He turned his attention to the room around him. He was sat facing away from the main light source behind him and he craned his neck round to see a closed door behind him; he was still in Atlantis. Through the glass door he saw movement outside and the door opened to reveal Doctor Keller. It all came flooding back to him with terrible clarity. That stupid Ancient temple!

Keller tapped her ear. "Sheppard is awake," she reported, her voice flat. There was a pause through which she no doubt listened to a reply over the radio. She stepped forward into the room and John watched her cautiously. She had changed out of her usual uniform and was dressed in a bizarre mix of black uniform trousers like all the off world teams wore, but she had paired it up with a flowery pretty little top. The stunner on her hip was far less pretty.

"What's going on?" John demanded, though he had a fair idea and it was not good.

She ignored his question as she approached, her attitude one of disinterest. "He is uninjured," she reported to whoever it was on the other end of the radio waves. John wasn't so sure; his pride felt a little battered. He was pretty sure that it had been Amelia, Ronon's 'friend', who had been the one who had cracked him across the jaw. That was his last clear memory after returning from the planet. He should have known something was wrong.

Keller circled round him a little, allowing him to stop straining his neck round to keep his wary eyes on her. She had been part of the female only team who had gone into that planet's temple. They had visited the planet for the first time only a day ago and the locals had told his team very intriguing stories about the abandoned goddess temple across the valley from the Gate. From the stories McKay had suspected it to be an Ancient lab and they had headed off, promising the locals that only Teyla would go inside, as apparently men were not allowed inside the temple. Turned out that the locals had meant that men _literally_ couldn't go inside. As soon as Ronon had followed Teyla through the temple's entrance he had been struck by a force field that had sprung up in front of him. Teyla had passed in untouched.

Since Rodney had had no idea how to combat the sexist technology guarding the entrance Teyla had gone in alone with a video camera. She brought back images of very familiar Ancient consoles set among strange crystal features. Carvings of scary goddesses had stared down at John as they had decided to return to Atlantis and return with a female crew to go in and study the temple. Rodney had not been happy about it.

So a large team of women, including team members like Teyla to scientists and a couple of anthropologists, had been assigned to the temple mission. Everything had seemed to go well, until they had gotten back to Atlantis. Then the women had turned on everyone. John had been walking through the command area towards Woolsey's office when Ronon had shouted out a warning and John had turned, only to see the blurred image of Amelia twisting and then her boot had connected with his jaw.

"What happened in that temple?" John demanded of Keller.

She met his gaze directly and her eyes alone told him that she was no longer Doctor Keller. "Understood," she said into her radio before she tapped the connection closed. She smiled at him then, but it was a nasty cruel kind of smile as she pulled out her stunner. "Nothing happened in the temple," she said with a very sarcastic tone.

"You're not Doctor Keller," John told her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked as she tilted her head. Though she was talking to him, he got the impression that she was bored or disinterested in the conversation already.

"Let's just say we've had some experience in that area," John replied looking away dismissively trying to appear nonchalant about the whole matter of invasion of the body snatchers.

"Unlike that previous occasion Doctor Keller is very much still here," she replied surprising John. He looked back up at her. "But, then I suppose you have your own experience in carrying an extra consciousness." Okay so she had full access to Keller's memories or was it that she had just read the reports?

"What have you done with Rodney?" John asked, hoping to get some kind of emotional reaction out of her.

"He is locked away with the rest of your people," she replied showing no emotion other than what looked like distaste.

"What do you want from us?" John demanded.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

Okay that threw him off a little. "So why am I here and not locked away with the rest of my people?" He asked.

She made a sound that was perhaps a laugh as she turned away, only to snap back towards him. The end of the stunner's butt struck his cheek and he groaned at the abrupt flash of pain. As he shook his head to try and clear it he heard her footsteps retreating across the room back towards the door behind him.

"If you didn't want to answer the question, you just had to say," he muttered as the ache across his cheekbone merged with the previous headache.

He heard more movement from behind him and looked back over his shoulder to see that Keller was talking with someone else. Keller glared back at him before she left and the shadow outside the door moved inside. Teyla.

She had changed her clothes as well, now wearing one of her older training outfits. Long trousers split up the sides and that black low cut top. She walked in with a polite smile on her face.

"John," she greeted him.

He looked away from her. "Don't bother with that, I know you're not Teyla."

She laughed lightly from behind him as she moved closer. "Very true."

"What have you done to my people?" John demanded as she circled around the room, entering into his field of view.

"Your people are all unharmed," she replied. "We have no interest in killing anyone."

He looked up at her as she continued to move around him. "What have you done to Teyla and the other women?" He asked.

She held out her arms innocently as she paused a few feet in front of him. "Teyla is here, unharmed as you can see." There was a sparkle of pleasure in her eyes. The being inside Keller had looked bored and cautious, whereas this one was clearly enjoying herself.

"Who are you?" John demanded.

She lowered her arms to her sides and then lifted a shoulder elegantly in a move that was very unlike Teyla. It was weird to see. "It is not important," she replied as she stepped towards him.

"I think it is," John argued.

The creature inside Teyla's body laughed at that. "I am sure that you do," she replied as she moved towards him again, pausing only a foot away from his knees.

"Why have you taken my people hostage?" He asked.

She chuckled again as she reached forward and rested one hand on his shoulder, leaning forward to lower her head closer to him. Without her realising it she was recreating a moment from his past when Larrin had done just the same thing. It struck him then that he had been strapped to a chair that time as well. Teyla smiled at him with a look that worried him.

"Are you not going to look down the front of my top like you did to her?" She asked and John couldn't hide his shock. He certainly had never mentioned that in his reports. Teyla only smiled in reply as she stood upright again. He stared up at her worriedly; there was only one explanation that he could think of.

"You're telepathic?" John said.

She smiled again and inclined her head elegantly.

"Stay out of my head," John told her. He was never entirely sure what it was he did to resist a Wraith Queen when one tried to read his mind, but he knew it was effective. He slammed all that experience into place. The alien Teyla smiled in response, clearly having felt the change. John was worried; this was a world he had no idea about. All he could do was resist. If he remembered the theories on telepathy it was only the thoughts he was having at the moment that she would be able to read. He prayed that theory was right. Which meant he had to keep his mind strong and well away from any information that might be even vaguely considered sensitive to Atlantis and Earth. He remembered how it had felt to be mentally 'probed' before. This didn't feel even close to that; this was gentle, subtle and he had to wonder if it was responsible for part of his headache. Well, he wasn't going to let her find out anything. He glared up at the creature that was living in his friend.

"You have a very strong mind, John Sheppard," the alien said as she reached for his shoulder again. Only this time she didn't stop with that, she turned her body and perched herself across his lap. John pulled himself back from her as much as was possible, but she shifted closer, settling herself more comfortably across his legs. "But, I am fully aware of your weaknesses," she added as she slid one arm around his shoulders.

Okay, this was a new approach, but he wasn't going to be distracted so he looked away from her across the gloomy room and worked to keep his mind as solid as possible. He couldn't help but note though that she might not be Teyla in the traditional sense, but she sure smelled like Teyla. The spicy Athosian incense scent clung to her clothes and drifted around John.

"It is from a flower the Athosians value most highly, fortunately many other worlds grow the flowers or the scent would have been lost with Old Athos," the alien woman said conversationally. "Teyla loves the scent," she added. John kept his attention away from her trying to appear uninterested in her.

"Kanaan likes it as well," she added. John pulled a random thought to mind; the start up sequence of a Jumper. He focused on the details, which control to check in which order.

She chuckled at him, the sound deep and soft so close to him. One of her hands slid across his chest, drifting from one shoulder to the other. It wasn't Teyla, he told himself.

"You enjoyed Larrin's attentions," she said.

"What is it you want?" John asked, trying to control the bizarre torture. When Larrin had flirted with him for information he had enjoyed it, revelled in the sexiness of the woman and in his ability to annoy her. Larrin's cheeks had flushed with anger at him and he had liked her even more. This was very different.

"I want nothing from you," the alien replied as she trailed her hand back across his upper chest above the ropes that bound him to the chair.

He broke his attention away from the far wall and looked up at her, perched on his lap. "Then how about you throw me into the prison cell with the others," he suggested.

She smiled widely, the smile so very much Teyla that he had to look away again. "They are not in the prison cells, well except for Ronon and a few others who we felt would be more difficult to contain," she told him. John did a few mental calculations. If all the women in the city were 'infected' then that was a lot of enemy in the city. There were far less women than men stationed in Atlantis, but there were still a good number of them. Almost half of the science staff were female he thought.

"Yes, there are plenty of us to control Atlantis," she replied as if they had been talking out loud. John returned his attention to the Jumper start up procedure.

"You obviously want something from me or I wouldn't be going through this interrogation," he told her.

She made a considering sound. "Maybe I wish to help you," she replied. "Maybe I would like to give you something that you have wanted for a very long time." She shifted herself closer to him, shuffling her closest hip up against his groin. John took a steadying breath and began an internal mantra; she isn't Teyla.

"But, I am Teyla. I look like her, I feel like her," the woman said as she rested her side against his chest, her fingers drifting up from his chest to the neckline of his top. Her fingers stroked over his skin.

John took a deep breath, her weight against him shifting with the movement. He let his anger bubble up inside, focusing on it. "I want nothing from you," he told her, echoing her own words.

She walked her fingers up the side of his neck. "That is not true though, is it? I know of your dirty little dreams about Teyla. I know the thoughts you have about her and your true opinion about Kanaan." John couldn't stop himself from swallowing at that. He returned his attention to his anger and not the way she was subtly rubbing her hip against him. He had been tortured before in several horrible ways and right now he wished she had gone for the more traditional approach.

"You think this is torture?" She asked with what sounded like a touch of resentment, which meant that perhaps he was getting to her now. "If it is torture you wish then I am sure I can do that as well. Would you like to know how Kanaan touches her?"

John fixed his eyes on the patterns of light on the wall opposite him, the light casting in from a window above.

"How she feels when he touches her? What she likes the most?" She went on and oddly it was helping him now. The flush of jealousy that he usually kept so well contained and ignored was helpful now. He let it wash over him using it to focus away from the female form pressed up against him and instead turned it into hating this alien consciousness.

She shifted against him, pressing tighter against him in everyway and she lowered her mouth to his cheek. Her Teyla smell drifted around him again, but he kept his control and actually found himself waiting for her to give him her next painful comment.

"Would you like to know what she thinks about when he touches her most intimately?" She moved her lips closer, brushing against his cheekbone, just over the bruise Keller had left him, and her breath danced over his ear. "That she thinks of you?"

He couldn't suppress the start of electricity that went with him, but he squashed it quickly. She was lying.

"That she has her own dirty little dreams of you." He had no idea why hearing these lies seemed to hurt him more than any other of her torturous words. "You think I am lying to you?" She asked.

"Of course you are," he replied.

She sat back a little, fortunately drawing the warmth of her lips and breath away from his ear. "What if I am not?"

He looked completely away from her, turning his face towards the furthest wall; physically dismissing her in the only way he could.

She rubbed herself against his groin harshly. "You are not interested in how she thinks of you? What she has imagined?" He turned his mind to the procedure of checking over a sidearm, how to dismantle and clean it.

"That she has imagined the two of you alone, unclothed," her voice dripped with forced seduction and John hated her. "That she desires you; has imagined you above her in bed, touching her, kissing her." John closed his eyes forcing his mind onto more painful memories to resist the pictures she wished him to create in his mind at her words.

She leant back to breathe into his ear. "That she has imagined Kanaan to be you." That was enough to really get to John. He strained at his restraints, forcing her to sit back further from him.

"Just shut up," he spat up at her. "Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it, so just shut up."

She laughed at him, the sound victorious and still very seductive. He twisted his body as best he could, attempting to dislodge her. She got a good grip on the front of his jacket and pressed her weight into his groin forcing him to stop moving or crush the most sensitive part of his body. He stilled but pulled back from her as much as the chair would allow, but he couldn't really get away from her. Her cruel words, her warmth and the friction had worked its natural magic on him and she could no doubt feel his hardness against her hip.

He focused his thoughts on creating an image of freeing one of his arms and shoving her forcefully away from him. But, the picture was difficult to form, because even in his imagination he couldn't get himself to strike at Teyla. He realised suddenly that that was probably what this was all about. This creature in control of Teyla knew she was safe with him, he was strapped down and if by some freak moment of skill or luck on his part that he got away he would never hurt Teyla. It was a strange reversal of situations from when John had been the one controlled by an alien consciousness and Teyla had been put in the position of potentially harming him.

The woman that wasn't Teyla tilted her head at him, clearly following along with his thoughts with apparent interest. He frowned up at her. If she could read his mind so clearly then why bother with all this? Was she just messing with his head? Perhaps trying to enforce her control over him?

She waited quietly watching him as he went through his thought processes. The one in control of Keller had probably spoken with this one over the radio. If they were so telepathic, why was that necessary? He saw a slight flicker on her expression for a split second. What if it was Teyla's own gifts combined with the alien consciousness that allowed her to read his mind?

"You are forgetting your own genetic gifts," she added to his silent dialogue. "Your ability to resist Wraith Queen mental attacks comes from the strength of your Ancient gene; you have advanced telepathic abilities yourself." She gave him a small admiring smile. "You just need to use them."

John ignored her. "What is this really all about? Clearly you want something from me." Maybe he shouldn't have phrased it like that.

She lifted an eyebrow, but whether that was in response to his thought or the comment he wasn't sure. This telepathic stuff was getting confusing. She smiled seductively at him again, but now he wasn't fooling for that anymore. He couldn't hide what her words and Teyla's body had done to him anymore, so he focused solely on the anger he felt.

"Maybe all I want for Christmas is you," she suggested with a sing song voice.

He sighed loudly and looked away from her. There was a long pause through which she stroked over his chest and neck again, but he kept all his thoughts on the exercise routine he and Ronon did every morning. Push ups, pull ups, run…..

She let out a loud sigh herself and lifted herself away from his body. The relief was almost overwhelming, but the basic animal part of him felt a flush of disappointment. He felt cold without her body against his.

She stood just in front of him again and she reached out to grasp his chin, forcing his attention back to her. Her seductive look had gone and in its place was a dark scowl that he had rarely seen across Teyla's features before.

"Very well, if you will not play nice, then I will take what I want by force," she told him. A flash of fear went through him then, but before he could speculate on what she was threatening, she gripped both sides of his face in her hands, bringing her face closer to his again and suddenly pain shot through his head. He heard himself groan out at the pain and he felt her nails digging into the sides of his face. "You will show me what I wish to know, John Sheppard."

The probe now felt more familiar, though not quite the same as a Wraith Queen's attack. The pain faded a little, or perhaps he was just used to it, and he was able to focus once again. He began counting imaginary push ups. One, two, three. He noted every detail of the gym where he and Ronon trained. What the floor looked like, the colours of the walls and equipment, the smell of the place. Four, five.

The pressure in his head increased and he was glad now that he was sitting down already or he would have dropped down onto his knees before her otherwise.

"Would you like to knee before me, John?" She asked through the pain.

"Go…Away," he grunted at her. Six, seven, eight.

"Would you surrender yourself to Teyla?" He squeezed his eyes shut, willing her away as he did a Wraith. Nine, ten, eleven. "I bet you would like that wouldn't you? You have thought about it haven't you? When she had been turned into a Queen; you thought of kneeing before her for a moment didn't you."

He pushed back at her mentally, unsure what he was doing really, but it seemed to be lessening the pain. Images began to flow into his head, flashes of Wraith ships, the Ancient temple, Atlantis, so many all distracting him from his push up counting. Twelve, thirteen.

"Tell me the emergency codes to the computer system, John and I will make the pain stop," her voice echoed through the pain and flashing images in his head. He caught himself automatically thinking of the main laptop up in the command centre. He turned his attention to something else; one of the houses he had grown up in. He pictured the entrance hall, where the stairs had been. What had the colour of the carpet been?

"Green, John. It was green carpet," she told him with an evil smile in her voice. Yes, she was right it had been green. Pale green and he hadn't liked it. "But, you enjoyed making out with Louise Mattie on that carpet didn't you, John?" She whispered to him. Suddenly he could remember Louise Mattie's face. She had been in his maths class, which had bored him beyond belief, so he had turned all his attention on charming Louise instead. He remembered the high school class room and the teacher who would pick on him demanding an answer to the maths lesson he hadn't been listening to, but he had always been able to work out the answer quickly enough. That teacher had hated him. Still gave him an A plus though and he had gotten to second base with Louise when he had invited her back to his parent's home one night when they were out. He remembered that he and Louise had barely gotten through the door before they had been on each other and they had fallen to the green carpeted entrance hall floor.

"You enjoyed that didn't you, John," Teyla's voice drifted to him through the sharp memory of Louise. She had had long blonde hair, tied back with a pink tie with a tiny fake flower on it. As he remembered pulling that tie out of her hair all the details came back to him so vividly that he heard himself gasp. He remembered the hot feel of Louise's body, the wetness of her mouth.

"You would like that with Teyla wouldn't you, John?" The voice echoed through the green carpeted hall and suddenly it was Teyla beneath him. Blonde hair had turned to dark and pale skin to golden smoothness. The breast bared from a white blouse was now fuller and darker and he lowered his mouth to taste her nipple. "Yes, John," she whispered to him, her voice full of need and pleasure.

"Teyla," John whispered to her. Her hands slid down his front as he pulled back from her bared chest, which was rising and falling with her rapid breathing. "John."

The room blurred around him, and Teyla's image shifted into another and back. He could hear himself gasping for breath as he looked down at Teyla, but he couldn't focus on any precise details of her, most of her blurring. This wasn't real. The entrance hall shimmered and the room in Atlantis replaced it for a moment. The warm hands on his chest remained though and he remembered then what was happening.

"No!" He shouted as he tried to pull away from the woman standing over him. He forced his eyes open and stared up at the alien infested Teyla. "Get out of my head!" He managed to shout up at her.

"Give in, John," she replied, but her anger was clear. "Just give in to what you want!" She leant down towards him.

"Stop it," he spat up at her.

"There is no harm in imagining being with her. She images being with you," she replied as her hands stroked up his chest again.

"Get out of my head and stop lying to me," he shouted at her through the throbbing pain in his head.

She shook her head as her hands left his chest to grasp the sides of his face again. "The sad fact is that you really believe that I am lying to you. What if I am not?" With those cruel words she thrust her mind at his again and the pain doubled. He tried to pull away from her as forcefully as he could, trying anything to break her connection and to stop the pain. The chair rocked under him and then he was falling backwards. The floor was solid and sharp against the back of the chair and he had a moment of relief from pain through which he wished that the chairs here were wood and not metal. He could have smashed the chair back and gotten free, but that lost plan was gone and she was already back over him. She stood over him for a moment before crouching down over him, her body sliding over his as she settled herself against him. He couldn't ignore the fact that she fit very nicely against him.

"You will tell me what I want to know, John," she said with sweet soft words though their content was nasty. "Just allow, surrender to me." The pain was back and with a vengeance. He thought he could feel blood drip from his nose, but he had no time to worry about that. He imagined fighting, focusing on memories of fighting Wraith, but her body was soft and warm and she rocked against his groin. "You think I am lying to you about Teyla, but sadly no. The two of you; pathetic humans wishing and wanting." The pain increased and John cried out again, his focus now gone. "I know that you want her and she wants you, I feel her body respond to you, wanting you. Give in to what you want, she will not blame you." The words were loud in his head, clear around the pain and his own panting. "The computer codes; show me what you would enter into the computer, John."

He couldn't help the images of the command centre that flooded to mind, but he somehow managed not to think of the code itself. Around him the Gate alarm would be ringing in his ears and the distant sound of weapons fire could be heard. The noise grew louder. "Show me what I want to know, John," she demanded loudly, but the pain was lessening and abruptly it stopped.

He opened his eyes to see Teyla above him her attention directed over his head towards the door. He could definitely hear weapons fire now, but it wasn't the rapid firing of P90s or from a sidearm, but the buzz of stunners. Behind him he heard shouting and then a flash of energy passed over his head. Teyla had been standing up over him when she was hit by the stunner blast and she staggered aside before dropping to the floor unconscious.

"Thank God!" John gasped. He had never been so thankful for a timely rescue before. He let out rapid breaths trying to calm his rapid heart beat and the headache dimmed down to a vague dull ache.

Boots passed his head and he looked up to see Ronon striding in over to Teyla. He knelt down and felt her throat, but it was clear that she was okay. John wasn't so sure he was. The threat of invasion was over, the threat of torture was over, but as he looked at the unconscious Teyla he had to wonder if his troubles would be far from over. What if she remembered all this when she was herself again?

-----  
THE END? - Gater101 - "tag, you're it"


End file.
